A Night to Remember
by The Hurricane 13
Summary: Cody/Bailey One-shot. On their last night on the SS Tipton before summer vacation, Cody and Bailey lose their virginity to each other. Rated M for sex.


**A Night To Remember**

**

* * *

  
**

A warm summer breeze brushed across the Sky Deck as the cruise ship, SS Tipton, made its way up the east coast of the United States toward Boston. Tomorrow, the ship would dock and the students of Seven Seas High School would be going ashore for their summer vacation. When seventeen-year-olds Cody Martin and Bailey Pickett returned next fall, they would be seniors. On this day, though, school was the last thing on their young minds. Tonight would be their last night together until the new semester in three months and the couple were doing everything they could to ensure it would be a night to remember. To wrap up their evening, Cody had arranged for a dinner under the stars.

The teenaged lovers were finishing up their meal when Bailey spoke, "Cody... thank you so much for doing this. This has been such a great evening. I'm... I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you, too, Bailey," Cody said, reaching across the table and taking her hand in his own. "I only wish there was more I could do to make this night more special. Seems like we did almost this exact same thing last year."

"Don't worry about that," she said, looking him in the eyes. She felt like she could get lost forever in them. "Everything was perfect."

"Thanks, honey," the blonde said, smiling. "It's just... I'm not going to see you for three months. I want tonight to be extra special. I wanted it to be something we could both hold on to. You know... to hold us over until the fall."

The couple sat silently, holding hands for a few moments before Bailey broke the silence, "Well... there is something we could do."

"What? I've thought of everything I could." Cody asked, eager to hear her suggestion.

"Well... I've been thinking about this night a lot lately. Thinking about what it's going to be like not to see you for a while and what we could do to make it last," she said. "Cody... do you remember... what we talked about a few weeks ago?"

"No... when?"

"After Tutweiler's marriage experiment almost broke us up. We went back to your cabin and talked about our future and the subject of..."

"Oh! You mean..." Cody interrupted her, finally getting it.

"Yes," she said.

"But, Bailey... are you... sure? I mean... that's a HUGE step." He could tell by the look in her eyes that she meant what she was saying.

"Cody, I'm sure. I'm ready. I want to," she said. "If you're not, I totally understand, but... this night seems perfect. Well... almost perfect." She gave her boyfriend a smile that made his heart melt.

"No, I... I want to," he said nervously. "If... if it's what you want."

"It is," she said. She leaned forward across the table and Cody did the same, meeting her half way with his lips against hers. "Come to my cabin in an hour," she said as she started getting up.

"Well wait... what about London?"

"All of her stuff was moved out today and she's staying in the Neptune Suite. I've got the room to myself," she said. "One hour."

"Okay... see you then," Cody said as his girlfriend blew him a kiss and walked away.

* * *

Cody nervously knocked on his brother's cabin door until it finally came open. "Cody? Something wrong?" Marcus Little asked upon seeing his roomate's brother.

"Um... no..." Cody said. "I just need to talk to Zack. Is he here?"

"Yeah, he just came out of the shower. Come on in," Marcus motioned for Cody to enter the cabin. As he walked in, Cody heard his brother in the bathroom.

"Zack." Cody called through the bathroom door.

"Cody?" The voice called back from inside.

"Yeah. Could you come out for a minute. I... I need to talk to you real quick."

"One sec..." A few seconds later, the bathroom door opened up and Zack stepped out wearing only a towel. "Bathroom's all yours, Marcus," he said with smile.

"Took you long enough," Marcus said, "And you better be dressed when I come back out." Zack's roomate grabbed his own towel and pajamas that he had laid out and went into the bathroom.

"So... what's up, little bro?" Zack asked. He pulled the towel off and used it to finish drying himself off and then started going through is drawers looking for clothes.

"Could you... hurry up?" Cody said.

"Oh relax. You see me naked all the time. We're twins," Zack said. He grabbed a pair of green boxers from his drawer and pulled them on. "Happy now? Now what did you need to talk about?"

"Well... don't tell anyone this, but... I'm supposed to meet Bailey tonight and... well... I think we're going to take the next step," Cody said nervously.

"Really? You and Bailey? That's... that's a big deal," Zack said. "You sure you two are ready?"

"I... I think so," Cody said. "At least I hope we are. I just... I need some advice."

"You're nervous," Zack said, "and that's understandable. I was nervous as hell, too. Just try to relax, take things slow. Don't throw up."

"Gee, thanks," Cody rolled his eyes.

"No... I'm serious," Zack placed his hand on Cody's shoulder. "I almost threw up. You know... because I was nervous."

"Oh."

"Don't worry," Zack said, trying to reassure his younger brother, "You'll do fine. And it's not like she's got anything to compare you to so you've got that as an advantage."

"Thanks, Zack," Cody said.

"No problem," the older twin said with a smile. "Oh... and take this." He reached into his underwear drawer and pulled out a small, shiny, foil square and tossed it to Cody. "You know how to use that... right?"

"Yeah. We practiced in sex ed," Cody said.

"Yeah, well... It'll be a little easier in real life. You're nowhere near the size of one of those bananas," Zack teased with a chuckle.

"I'd be offended by that if it weren't for the fact that we're twins," Cody said. Zack stopped laughing. "I... I better get going. Thanks, Zack."

"No problem," Zack said, "Just remember. Relax and take it slow."

"Thanks," Cody said, "Oh, and one more thing. If anyone comes looking for me..."

"Don't worry, I got you covered," Zack assured him.

"Thanks, Zack"

"You're welcome. Now stop thanking me and go."

* * *

Cody knocked on Bailey's cabin door feeling more nervous than he ever remembered feeling. When she answered, he handed her a flower he'd grabbed on the way and kissed her on the cheek. Bailey closed and locked the door behind her as the two of them entered the room. Cody sat on the edge of the bed and watched nervously as Bailey pulled her nighty off over her head leaving her standing in only her bra and panties. She gave him an awkward smile and sat down beside him. He put his arm around her and held her close. He had seen her many times before wearing a two-piece bathing suit and this wasn't much different in his mind. He relaxed a little, though his mind was still swirling. "So... um... what do we do now?" He instantly regretted saying it, figuring he sounded like a complete fool.

"I... I'm not sure. I've never done this before either," Bailey said. "I've... I've never even seen... you know... one."

"You haven't?" Cody asked. He wasn't sure why that surpised him considering Bailey's somewhat conservative upbringing.

"No," she said, slightly embarrassed. "Have you? I mean... a woman?"

"Well, yeah," he admitted. "I mean... not up close, but Zack and I used to..." His voice trailed off when he realized what he was about to say. He and his brother had come a long way since their trouble making days at the Tipton Hotel and there was really no need to bring it up. "Let's just say, yes. I have."

The room was filled with awkward silence for a few moments as Bailey thought about what she was going to say next and Cody wished he had turned down this secret meeting. "Cody... Can I see it?" She reached over with her left hand and gripped the waistband of Cody's pants. Cody's heart was racing. He scooted himself all the way up onto the bed and laid down. Bailey climbed on top of him, sitting, straddled on his legs, still gripping his waistband and laid her head on his chest. "Will anything happen?"

"Not if I don't want it to," he said, trying to sound confident and hide his nervousness. Bailey went to work undoing his pants and he raised up enough for her to pull them down along with his boxers, exposing his most private of parts to her for the first time.

She looked at it for a moment before looking up at Cody with a shy smile. "It... it looks funny," she said with a nervous giggle.

Cody gave her a look of mock offense. "Do you want to hurt its feelings?"

"I'm sorry," she said, embarrased. She rested her head on his chest and he ran his fingers through her hair.

"It's okay," he said. He stared up at the ceiling trying to relax. He hoped Bailey couldn't hear his heart trying to tear its way out of his chest. Secretly, she was hoping the same thing.

Bailey slipped her hand down, across Cody's stomach, and, finally, touched his manhood. She went slow, starting with just a finger before finally wrapping her whole hand around it. Cody took a deep breath and closed his eyes as a wave of pleasure came across him. "Is it... is it always hot like this?" she asked nervously.

"Only when it likes someone," he said, trying to sound cool and then realizing he'd failed.

Bailey let go and looked up, into Cody's eyes. "Does it like me?" she whispered.

"Don't you know," he whispered in return. The two of them locked lips as Bailey repositioned herself. She was now laying flat on her stomach on top of Cody, their crotches aligned. Cody's swollen member just a panty's thickness away from Bailey's moist, sweet spot. The teen's breathing began to get heavier as they kissed and Bailey began making humping motions, rubbing Cody's penis with her wet panties.

"I'm ready," she whispered. She climbed off of Cody and rolled over onto her back and covered herself with a blanket. Cody sat up and reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the condom Zack had given him. He nervously fumbled with the wrapper, being careful not to tear the condom itself, before finally getting it open. He kicked his pants the rest of the way off and slid under the blanket to put the condom on. Then, he turn to face Bailey and smiled.

"Should we... turn the light off or leave it on?" he asked.

"On... I think."

"Okay. And um... what... position should we... you know... do it in?" he asked.

"Um...regular, I guess. I'll... lay on my back." She rolled over and Cody took his position, hovering over her. "You gonna... take your shirt off?"

"Oh... um... should I?"

"Yeah, I think... I think that would be good," she said. Cody sat up on his knees, straddling her and pulled his shirt off. When he came back down, he pulled the blanket up to his shoulders. "You ready?" she asked. Cody looked her in the eyes and nodded that he was. They both took a deep breath. Cody felt like his heart would explode and he was starting to sweat. He reached down and tried to guide himself into her, but could find the right place at first.

"I... I need your help," he said. She responded by getting him in her own hand, which sent another rush over him, and guided him into position. "Is it... is it in?" He immediately felt incredibly dumb for asking.

"A little," she said, "Go slow." Cody pushed himself very slowly and gently. The look on Bailey's face made him stop for a second.

"Are you... okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. It just... it hurts a little," she said. "Because it's my first time."

"Do you want to stop?" he offered.

"No... keep going," she said with a smile. Cody continued slowly pushing himself into her. Bailey kept her eyes closed and occasionally winced in discomfort, but if Cody tried to stop, she whispered, "Keep going." Finally, he was all the way in. Bailey let out a deep breath she had been holding and opened her eyes. She looked up at her boyfriend who was now dripping with sweat. His blonde hair was soaked and was hanging down over his beautiful face. She rose up far enough for them to kiss. The hardest part was over for her.

"I love you," Cody whispered to her with a smile. He was still very nervous and worried that he might be hurting his girlfriend, but with each movement of their bodies while he was inside her, he felt a little better.

"I love you, too," she said. "Keep going." Cody took his que and slowly started sliding himself in and out. At first, Bailey seemed to be uncomfortable, even in pain, but if he tried to stop, she grabbed his butt and forced him to keep going. The longer they went, the more she seemed to start enjoying it until, finally, the looks of pain and discomfort had stopped completely. Cody was able to move a little faster and Bailey was matching his in and out movements with small thrusts of her own. Both of them were breathing heavily and Bailey was letting out small moans with each exhale. She looked Cody in the eyes as he pushed himself faster and faster, the feeling of pleasure building in each of them.

To Cody's surprise, Bailey began reaching climax first. Her thrusting got a little more intense the closer she got and her moans got a little louder. He was afraid someone in the hallway might hear, but quickly dismissed the idea. Bailey wrapped her legs around Cody, forcing him all the way into her as she grabbed his head and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Their tongues dancing with each other as she began reaching full climax. As her motions got more intense, Cody began feeling his own climax approaching. His heart was beating faster and faster, his breathing heavier and heavier and he was completely drenched in sweat as he pushed himself in and out harder and harder until finally his entire body was overcome with extasy and he felt himself explode inside her. The two of them had reached their breaking point at nearly the same time and their bodies started to slow down. Each thrust of Cody's penis inside her sent shockwaves through Bailey's body. When he was drained and could no longer continue, they switched positions. Cody collapsed flat on his back while Bailey finished herself off on top of him. Then, she lay on her stomach on top of him, both trying to catch their breath, both completely drained of their energy.

Cody put his arms around her as they both lay naked in bed. "I love you, Bailey. I'm glad we did this," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she said. "I only wish we weren't about to have to go three months without seeing each other."

"I think we'll be okay," he said with a smile. "This... this gives us something to look forward to. Something to hold on to."

She looked up, into his eyes and smiled. "You're right. This was definitely a night to remember."

* * *

**(Author's Note: Thanks for reading. This story just came to me one evening while working on another story. I hope you enjoyed it. I do have to say that part of the story, the part where Bailey asks if she can see 'it,' is a tribute to the River Phoenix movie 'A Night in the Life of Jimmy Reardon.' Thanks again for reading and please review!)**


End file.
